edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Ed and Away
"Ed, Ed and Away" is the 10th episode of Season 3 and the 62nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds venture recklessly all around the Cul-de-Sac to catch a loose red balloon. Plot Kevin strolls by on his bike minding his own business, but falls victim to the Eds' "Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes" scam. The test drive of the lowest quality, good-looking bike fails quickly, when it breaks up in the middle of the ride and injures Kevin. He vows to seek revenge on the Eds for the trouble they've caused to him. As the Eds are perusing over what went wrong, Ed spots a balloon. He eagerly wishes to pursue it, as does Edd, who is moved spiritually by it. Eddy has a desperate urge to pop it. They begin to head through obstacles to catch it, running through the lane to reach up and grab it. After carelessly smashing into a tree, they detour through Rolf's farm, knocking over animals and trapping a shocked Rolf under his cow. Their ventures take them through the playground where they attempt various slapstick methods to capture the balloon. As they leave, Kevin can be seen chuckling evilly, hinting at his involvement in the situation. Next, Sarah and Jimmy are seen acting as a flight crew on their fake airline imagination, with Jonny as a passenger. The Eds enter and rummage through the chairs, angering Sarah and Jimmy. The Eds fling themselves and Nazz at the balloon, but end right back up in Sarah and Jimmy's flight. Sarah casually retrieves the balloon but has a difficult time in hers and Jimmy's effort to pop it before the Eds retake possession of it. Without warning, the balloon pops after a fight, angering Eddy and disappointing Ed and Edd. Their lamentations end quickly when Kevin can be seen letting loose another balloon from his helium tank, distracting the Eds a second time. Kevin has sought his revenge in the form of humiliating the Eds. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "What's with him? I did everything my dad does, how come he sells stuff? Maybe it's the tie." Edd: "Well, it certainly couldn't be that we manufactured the bike from HAND-ME-DOWN KITCHENWARE! Ten hours of hard work! And for what?" Ed: "To fleece the masses!" Eddy: "Check's in the mail, Ed." Edd: "It's the same thing! Day in and day out! It's so monotonous! A pipe dream, at best." Ed: "You are not alone, my friend. I dream of pipes too." Eddy: "Boy, Ed, who'd have thought?" ---- *'Nazz': "Hey guys, what's up?" Ed: "Fly Nazz, fly!" and throws Nazz up in the air Eddy: "She didn't even make a grab for it!" Ed: "Your turn, Eddy." Eddy: "Get away from me, Ed!" pulls Eddy's key chain on his pants "Why I oughta-" hair start spinning like a helicopter as he flies up into the air Ed: Eddy to get the balloon "Balloon, mister!" Eddy: as his hair twirls like a helicopter "This better not mess up my hair, Ed! up to the balloon Hello balloon, come to popper. to grab the balloon but floats away What the, why you little.after the balloon " Edd: up with Ed as Eddy fly's after the balloon "Remind me to ask you how you did that, Ed." ---- *''Eds are running'' Ed: flies over them "CHICKEN!" flies over them "Pig!" run into a cow, injured and weakly "Cow." Rolf: tilting towards him "Mama! A bandage for Rolf!" crushed by cow Eddy: running "Hurry up, it's getting away!" Edd: running "Excuse me, Rolf." Ed: running "What'd ya do, Double D?" Rolf: sighs "Never again will Rolf store house keys in his trouser pockets." ---- *'Sarah': "Ed! Get off my plane! Or I'm telling Mom about your dresser drawer!" Ed: "But Sarah, we just want the balloon." Sarah: "Get lost!" Edd: "Excuse me, Sarah, you wouldn't have a more current issue?" her a magazine Jimmy: "Hey! You're trespassing! This is my backyard! And if you don't leave-" Ed: Jimmy "Balloon!" Eds run through Jimmy's house to catch it Jimmy: "My house!" ---- *'Kevin': "I'LL GET YOU, DORK!" around, revealing a large skid mark on his back "After I find some ointment. Ouch." Trivia *'Goof': The playground slide is longer than usual. *This is the first and possibly the only time that Kevin uses wits to get revenge instead of violence or humiliation. *The word "crazy" is spoken eight times in this episode: seven times by Eddy and once by Kevin. *The title of this episode is a reference to the Superman phrase, "Up, Up and Away." *Kevin laughing at the Eds when they were chasing the balloon in the middle of the episode might have been foreshadowing. *The part where the Eds run through Rolf's farm to catch the balloon has been used in a commercial on Cartoon Network. *'Sarah:' "Gimme Gimme Never Gets!" This was used as a title reference in the later episode "Gimme Gimme Never Ed." This is actually quite hypocritical of her, as she is a spoiled brat who always whines and/or shouts for things she wants (Eddy even called her a spoiled brat in this episode). *The Tower of Eddy is used again in this episode. It is also used in "Quick Shot Ed," "Who, What, Where, Ed," and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Eddy says "I did everything my dad does, how come he sells stuff?" This suggests that Eddy's father is a salesman. *The quote from Eddy, "I see it, I see it! And it's all ours!" was taken from the episode, "Hot Buttered Ed." *This is the 44th time the Kankers don't appear. *This is one of the only two episodes to have two instances of the word "Ed" in the episode title. The other episode is "For the Ed, by the Ed." *This is the second time Eddy was able to fly. The first was in the previous episode "In Like Ed." *The tie Eddy wears is the same one he wore in "They Call Him Mr. Ed." Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-28-19h38m28s233.png|The Krazy Ed's hot bike scam. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-17h49m56s214.png|One of the custom hot bikes. Ed_edd_n_away_004.jpg|Kevin's reaction to the new bike. Shovel_chin.jpg|Ouch, that must hurt a lot. Balloon.jpg|The balloon. Dead_end.jpg|Fail. Upside down tower of eddy.jpg|Not a good idea in this position. Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-11h58m52s189.png|Chicken...pig...cow. Cow.jpg|"Rolf will never again store house keys in his trouser pocket." Awnerjwarjgejetj.PNG|Almost got it… Edd5.jpg|He's got it alright. Lunch_Plank.jpg|Plank special ordered. Science Magazine Edd.jpg|Edd asking Sarah for the current issue of the science magazine. Mayday.jpg|"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" The Eds - Flash.jpg|The balloon popped and created a blinding flash. Video See Also *Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes *Bike Category:Episodes Category:Season 3